The Girl in the Red Dress
by TheNextSunrise
Summary: Sequel-ish to 'Doctor'. Doctor Honda meets Arrietty, essentially. I got bored, okay? S/A fluff, English Version, R&R.


**Geh. I'm bored. Have a part two.**

**.**

"Doctor Honda, please."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead tiredly. "Sean, I have work." I muttered lamely, closing my eyes and leaning into my hand. "Even if I _could_, I'd have to leave quickly. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that…"

"I really want you to meet her." Sean said on the other line of the phone. "You'll really like her, I promise. You don't have to stay for very long…"

I smiled slightly. "Alright. Alright. I'll be there in about an hour."

I sighed and shook my head, standing up and quickly shouldering on a jacket. Why did I have such a soft spot for Sean? I grabbed my keys and hurried out to my car, starting it and driving off towards the address he'd given me. He'd gone back to his aunt's for the summer to recover after his successful heart transplant in May. Now, in July, he was calling me and asking me to go out there to meet his friend, a girl named Arrietty. He'd told me about her the day that he had his surgery. Not a lot – just her name and that he'd met her at his aunt's. I was glad that he saw her again, and glad that they were still friends, but I had only two and a half hours before work.

The hour drive to the country passed by quickly. Soon, I was pulling up into the driveway of Sean's aunt's home. I got out as his aunt – Jessica – came out. "Doctor Honda!" She said with a smile. "What a surprise! It's good to see you."

I smiled back and bowed my head slightly. "Sean called me and asked me to come out here. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, of course not. Come in, please!" She motioned for me to follow her as I slipped off my shoes and entered the house. "Sean is upstairs, in his room. He said that he had something he wanted to show you, now that I think about it. You go on up, I'll make you some coffee."

I smiled and thanked her before heading up the grand stairs. "Sean?" I called.

"In here." His voice came from the closest room to me. I walked to the door and knocked on it before entering.

Sean sat up in bed and smiled at me. "Good morning, Doctor Honda." He said.

I glanced around. "You said you had a certain someone you wanted me to meet?"

He nodded and swung his legs out of bed. "Doctor Honda, I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I need you to promise that you'll never tell anyone else about what – and who – I'm about to show you. Please." He added the last part as I slightly frowned with concern.

I sighed, then nodded. "Alright, Sean. As long as it's not dangerous to yourself or anyone else."

He nodded in a way that said 'Fair enough' then stood up and walked to the intricate dollhouse that stood on a table next to me. "Come on out." He said.

I frowned again at the fact that he was talking to the dollhouse. "What…?" The sound died in my throat as something I'd never expected to see happened right before my eyes.

The door swung open, and a three-inch tall girl nervously walked out.

I stared with wide eyes and the girl slightly flushed and rubbed the back of her neck. Her red hair was long and unruly, and her long red dress was plain and simple. She had a pin stuck in the left part of her dress like a sword, and small handmade boots laced up to her knees. A light blush was on her cheeks as she refused to make eye contact with me, looking to the side at the wood table. "Doctor Honda, this is Arrietty." Sean said in his soft voice.

I broke out of my shock and looked between them. "What… how…" I tried to start in a dazed voice.

"Sean…" The girl said in a cautious voice.

"Doctor Honda, it's okay! She's my friend!" Sean assured me. "It's not a dream or anything. She's real. She says that she and her family are Borrowers. They live in people's houses and borrow whatever they need. She and her family used to live under this house, but they moved away. She came back to visit, and I called you to meet her."

Slowly I looked back at Arrietty. She looked like she was about ready to jump behind the tissue box and hide from everyone forever. Finally, I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Arrietty." I said. "I'm Karen Honda. I've been Sean's doctor ever since he was five."

The air between the three of us seemed to relax. The idea that Arrietty was no taller than my thumb quickly took the backseat as we talked and laughed. Too soon, though, I looked up and realized that I was about to be late. "I have to go." I said, standing up and smiling at the two of them. "It was wonderful meeting you… Arrietty. Sean, thank you for trusting me enough to bring me here."

The two of them nodded, and I squeezed Sean's shoulder before walking out of his room. Jessica was waiting by the door, reading a book with a thermos prepared beside her. "Here you are, dear." She said, handing it to me. I smiled gratefully and took it. I was about to leave when she said something from behind me.

"She's quite a something, isn't she?"

Slowly, I turned to look at her, then laughed and grinned. "That she is, ma'am. That she is."


End file.
